empty space
by fantasticwhovian
Summary: river and 11 enjoy a quiet night (short)


Flipping lights and pulling levers, the Doctor spun around and clasped his hands,

"Have I got a surprise for you!" he said delightedly, smiling like a schoolboy. River Song couldn't help herself from smiling back; it was infectious. She was dressed in a low cut sundress with a floral pattern, and her unruly hair was blowing in an unfelt breeze. The tardis lurched to the side and as she was flung into the railing, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. The Doctor never was very good at flying,

"The stabilizers are right there." She said gently, pointing at two blue levers,

"Boringers! The boringers are right there!" he said good-naturedly, "and besides, we've parked."

"Where have you taken me this time?" she asked, creeping her fingers up his shirt and into his hair. She leaned in until their bodies were almost touching. Almost. He swore he could feel electricity radiating off of her. His grin was brighter than the lights on the dashboard,

"The Vacuus Space! Ancient Latin for empty, vacuus space is literally the empty space. Nothing around for 300_ trillion_ light years! Not another living being except the two of us, literally nothing!" he flung open the doors to reveal, as he said, nothing. He pulled them close so they were standing on the threshold of the tardis, half in the box, and half in the void of space. The darkness was deeper and inkier than anything she had ever seen but still, River's face fell. The Doctor noticed, "is something the matter?"

"No, no, of course not." She lied quickly, "it's just, well it's not very interesting is it doctor? Nothing there for ages and ages, I like a good alien, or supernova, even a black hole, Doctor! Remember that evening? I'll not forget that night for a while." She smiled wickedly at him, but stopped when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"I thought you might appreciate a break from all of it. The complicated timelines, the aliens and monsters… don't you see River? Today we know where we stand! And when I bring you back to the prison, goodness knows when we'll meet again! But today… we're as close to halfway as we're going to get. It's the temporal tipping point in… everything!" his eyes were full of tears and River felt herself start to well up,

"You goddamn baby." She said, holding him tightly, "when I met you I swore I wasn't going to get upset about any of this. Now look what you've done." A tear trickled gently down her face. The Doctor cupped her face in his hands. He wiped away her tear, and then a stray piece of hair,

"I might not see you for a hundred years, and you might see me tomorrow, but right now in all of time and space, there's nothing I'd rather be doing than standing here with you." He said softly. She smiled and adjusted his bowtie,

"To hell with time and space." She said

"To hell with time and space." And then he kissed her. And she remembered why she put up with everything. And he remembered why he continued traveling. Because of times like this when time stood still and there was nothing in the world but them. And the fireworks in their minds were enough to rival the best of galaxies, and the empty space outside didn't seem so lonely because they had each other.

River could taste the tardis on him, such a part of him was the machine that she could feel the time energy in his kiss, in his tongue and his lips and her hands felt it on his body.

The Doctor could taste the tardis on her, the tardis was her and was in her and he could taste the time energy in her mouth, and he could feel it on her face and in her wild hair.

And they didn't need air because they gave each other life, and since time was standing still the kiss lasted forever. And was finished in an instant.

"I don't know what's coming next." He admitted,

"Oh I do," she smiled slyly, pulling him into the tardis and down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"You always know don't you?" he laughed. She shoved him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Spoilers!" she winked.


End file.
